Meanwhile On Earth-1
by LiseBardKimley
Summary: Independent one-shots stemming from a bunch of ideas that came from reading this article: /dc/amp/2018/01/14/arrowverse-supergirl-earth-1-crisis-on-earth-x-power-girl/
1. Powerless

**Powerless**

* * *

"Hello, earth to Kara,"

Kara jerked to attention. "Wha-?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "What were you daydreaming about this time, sis?"

Kara shrugged. "Doesn't matter,"

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Does too, The Crinkle proves it."

"Ugh," Kara rubbed the area between her eyebrows. "Darn crinkle."

"So, spill, what's up?" Alex sat next to the blonde, holding out a carton of ice cream.

Kara took the container and stabbed her spoon into the creamy mass. "Just thinking about that woman."

Alex nodded. "The one on tv last year?"

"Yeah."

Alex nodded again.

Last year, about 200 miles away in Central City, aliens had attacked. While Alex and her sister were all too familiar with Central City's hero, The Flash, and Star City's Green Arrow, and the other heroes who joined forces to save the planet, there was one hero they didn't recognize.

A woman.

A woman who looked a lot like Kara. Like, a lot like her.

This blonde look-alike had been wearing a super suit, one that neither sister had ever seen. A large S on her chest and a flowing red cape.

So far, all Google searches had come up empty.

"Maybe it's you," Alex teased.

"Alex…" Kara whined. "You know it wasn't. I was trying to do that stupid essay."

Alex smirked. "More like you were drooling all over it."

Kara pouted.

* * *

 _"So have you been saved by The Flash yet?"_

"No," Kara groaned. "Just because I'm living here now doesn't mean I'm going to be saved by The Flash."

Alex laughed. " _I'm gonna bet the majority of the city has been saved by The Flash in one way or another."_

Kara shook her head. "Whatever." She approached a tall building. "Okay, I'll call you after the interview."

 _"Okay, good luck, sis."_

"Thanks."

Kara pushed open the door, immediately taking in the bustling workspace.

"How can I help you?" The woman at the front desk asked.

"Um, I'm here for an interview with Mr. Evans." Kara reached up to adjust her glasses only to remember that she'd put in contacts that morning.

"Name?" The woman tapped away on her computer, eyes scanning the screen.

"Kara Danvers."

"Ah, yes. Mr. Evans' eleven twenty."

"Yeah, that's me."

"Well, if you'll just take a seat I'll have someone come and get you. This building is a maze even after you've been working here for twenty years." The woman smiled kindly.

"Thank you," Kara turned and found a chair hear the window. The minutes seemed to drag by.

"Kara?"

Kara startled, her head jerking to the source of the voice.

A lovely dark haired woman stood in front of her.

"Yes," Kara stood up and held out her hand. "Yeah, that's, uh, that's me."

The woman frowned. "Kara? Kara Danvers?"

Kara's eyebrows drew tighter slightly. "...Yes?"

"It's-it's nice to meet you," The woman shook her hand hesitantly. "I'm Iris. West, Iris West."

Kara nodded. She fidgeted under Iris' intense gaze, again reaching up to adjust her glasses that weren't really there.

"Well, uh, follow me," Iris gestured for the blonde to follow.

"Yeah," Kara stumbled after the woman, wondering what was going through the other's thoughts.

* * *

"Wait, what?" Barry asked.

"It was her," Iris repeated. "But not her. No glasses, hair down, and as far as I could tell, no powers. Not that she'd necessarily go around parading them."

"Wow," Barry rubbed the back of his neck. "I never thought about meeting Kara's doppelgänger."

"Yeah," Iris agreed.

"Same name too," Caitlin added. "Makes me wonder if all our doppelgängers share our same name or if some of them have different names."

"Yeah," Cisco nodded. "And what about our jobs, huh? Barry could be a school janitor somewhere."

"Ha ha," Barry muttered. "How did her interview go?"

Iris blinked at the sudden change in conversation. "Uh, I don't really know. I mean, it seemed alright. She didn't show her hand coming out. You know, her Earth-1 counterpart might have a few differences than her Earth-38 self but they sure do share a lot of the same characteristics."

"Like what?" Barry asked.

"Same awkwardness, same charm, same amount of grace while being a complete klutz at the same time. I think she might have glasses too, she kept reaching up to adjust them but she wasn't wearing any."

"Maybe she is a superhero and her suit includes glasses," Cisco joked.

"Maybe," Barry looked thoughtful. "Maybe."

* * *

"Kara," Iris opened the door with a smile.

The blonde grinned and brought the other woman in for a hug; another similarity with Earth-38 Kara, they were both tactile beings.

"Hey," Barry walked toward the two.

Kara pulled away from Iris. "Hi! You must be Barry, right?"

"Yep," Barry gladly shook Kara's hand. "Iris has told me a lot about you."

"All good things, I hope," Kara blushed.

"The best," Iris confirmed, happily threading her arm through Kara's. "Come on, dinner's just about ready and this one over here," (She jabbed a thumb in Barry's direction,) "can get pretty hangry."

"Hey!" Barry complained.

Kara laughed, throwing her head back slightly, and allowed herself to be led to the kitchen.

* * *

"So," Barry said as they washed up. "Iris tells me you're from Grove City."

"Yeah," Kara nodded.

"How does Central City compare?"

The blonde shrugged. "It's pretty okay."

"Only 'pretty okay'?" Barry teased.

"Well," Kara's face was completely serious. "Central City doesn't have a chance when it comes to Papa Grove's famous doughnuts."

Barry laughed. It was definitely something Kara Supergirl Danvers would say.


	2. Earth-1's Newest Arrival

_"Barry?"_

"Kinda busy, Cisco," Barry grunted as got up. Getting thrown through a wall by King Shark was not on his list of things to do. "Why does this guy keep coming back?" The speedster muttered to himself.

 _"Wally's en route,"_ Cisco informed the hero.

"It's okay, I've got this," Barry said as he speeded back to the meta.

 _"No, Barry, there's something you need to check out,"_ Caitlin cut in. _"It's coming from space."_

Barry frowned, eyeing Wally's lightening as the younger man joined the fight. "Dominators?"

 _"No clue,"_ Caitlin said. _"But it's fifty-five seconds from earth."_

"Where is it going to land?" Barry asked, already heading out of the city.

 _"Looks like it should land near-"_

"I see it," Barry interrupted.

 _"It's not slowing down,"_ Iris' voice came over the coms.

 _"Coming in for a crash landing,"_ Cisco confirmed.

Barry followed the quickly falling object; it led him to the canyon he'd tried to jump over a few years ago. He stopped at the edge of the cliff and watched the streaking object crash down below him, the ground shaking with the impact.

 _"Can you see what it is?"_ Caitlin asked.

"No," Barry shook his head. "I'm going to get closer." It didn't take him too long to find a way down to the mystery...whatever it was.

"It looks...familiar," Barry informed his team.

 _"Dominator?"_ Iris guessed.

"No," Barry got closer. "No, not Dominator. I don't think so. It reminds me of something else. Someone else…"

It was silver and partly stuck in the ground, due to the force of its crash landing. There seemed to be a cover, like a windshield. He reached out and pulled at it, testing the strength he'd need to remove it.

 _"Barry? What do you see?_ "

The speedster yanked at the covering. Nothing. He pulled again, grunting with effort.

" _Barry_?" Iris cut in. " _Barry, are you alright?_ "

"Just peachy," He ground out. "Come on," He mumbled to himself. Still nothing.

" _Barry_?!" Iris' tone was bordering on panic. Sure, Barry was a superhero, she was always worrying about him, but she had no clue what he was up against. None of them back at Star Labs did. Wally had just finished up with King Shark and was waiting anxiously on Barry's reply.

"Give. Me. One. Moment." Barry strained. "I. Almost. Got. It." Finally, right as Barry was beginning to give up, the cover ripped off, throwing Barry a few yards away.

"Ow." He muttered.

" _Barry_?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Barry stumbled back to the spacecraft. "I was just-hey, come back here!"

A figure had jumped out of the craft and was sprinting away at an inhuman pace. Barry took off.

* * *

Someone was outside her pod. She sat, frozen in place.

She heard a voice, it sounded strained.

She glanced around, looking for something to protect herself with. There was nothing. Maybe in Kal's pod there was something-

Kal!

Where was Kal?!

She had to find him.

But the voice, the person, was still out there.

She gripped the edge of her seat, panic coursing madly through her veins.

Then suddenly the cover of her pod was ripped off.

She sat up after a split second. She looked around.

There. A few yards away, someone was sitting up.

Kal.

There was no sign of the other pod. He must have landed somewhere else.

Kara jumped out of her pod and starting running.

 _"Have to find Kal-El_."

* * *

Barry hadn't gone far when the figure stumbled and fell.

"Hey!" He reached out. It was a girl. A girl in white. Probably about 12 or 13 years old.

She stood quickly and spun to face him.

Both pairs of eyes widened, one in panic, the other in shock.

Her face was familiar. Why?

Barry looked her up and down. His eyes stopped at the S.

Suddenly it all clicked into place; the spaceship, the S, the inhuman speed.

"Kara?"

* * *

Barry was extremely lucky that while Kara's superspeed was working, her super strength was not.

The two of them had been staring for what seemed like forever when Cisco cut in saying that government agents were coming to investigate. Apparently, he'd been telling Barry that for the past few minutes and Barry could here the sirens.

"I'm really sorry," He told the younger Kara. She frowned but before she could do anything, Barry had zoomed forward and was speeding her to Star Labs.

A few hours later, Team Flash had no clue how they were still alive.

Barry had gotten Cisco to retrieve Kara's pod which was now at Star Labs. (He didn't really know how Cisco had done it. He'd just barked, "Go back and get the pod!" Cisco had looked understandably confused but had immediately stepped through a breach. Later, the pod was there and all Cisco had said was, "Nailed it.")

Kara's powers had manifested themselves rather quickly. Super hearing was followed soon after by super strength, something Barry found out the hard way when he reached out in an attempt to comfort the girl. She'd been curled up in the fetal position, hands over her ears, eyes squeezed shut. He'd reached out, not intending to actually touch her, but next thing he knew, he was going through another wall.

"We need a way to calm her down," Iris said.

"How?" Barry asked. "We can't use Kryptonite."

"Cisco," Wally exclaimed. "We need a breach to Earth-38."

"How did we not think of that before?" Cisco wondered before taking another slurp through his straw.

"Cisco!" Caitlin admonished. "Breach!"

"Oh, right," Cisco jumped up. "Be right back!" A swirling portal appeared which the tech genius immediately stepped through.

"What do we do while we wait?" Iris looked back to the crouched figure in the corner.

Barry shook his head, helplessly. "I don't know."

* * *

"Hold your fire!" J'onn yelled.

A portal had opened near the control center and his agents had whipped their guns out immediately.

A figure stumbled out.

Alex lowered her weapon. "Cisco?"

Cisco turned. "Alex! Thank everything good, where's Kara?" He suddenly noticed the number of guns trained on him. His hands shot up. "Whoa! I come in peace, peeps."

"Stand down," J'onn ordered.

"Why do you need Kara?" Alex demanded, pulling Cisco aside.

"Uh, we kind of need her help with something."

"Would you care to explain, Mr. Ramon?" J'onn asked, arms folded.

"Sure," Cisco managed to get out. He made a mental note never to anger Alex or J'onn again. "A few hours ago, a pod landed on earth and, well…."

Alex's eyes widened. "A pod?"

"Yeah. Kara's."

Alex and J'onn exchanged a look.

"Where is she?" Alex asked.

"When I left, she was in a corner of Star Labs, covering her ears, eyes screwed shut, and sometimes screaming." Cisco recounted.

"Sensory overload," Alex quickly diagnosed.

"Go," J'onn said.

"What?" Alex frowned.

"Go," J'onn repeated.

"But Kara-"

"Will be fine," J'onn assured her. "I'll send her after she wakes up. You'd better get going now." He added, turning to leave.

Alex gaped for a moment. Then she blinked, back to her steely agent persona. "Let's get back to your earth,"

Cisco gave the agent a mock salute. "Yes, ma'am."

Alex's glare made him regret that salute.

* * *

"Alex," Barry sounded relieved.

"Where?" Alex barked.

Barry pointed. "Over-"

"Thanks," Alex made her way to the shaking girl's side. She approached slowly. "Kara? Kara, can you hear me?" She asked in a low, soothing voice.

The figure made no sign of recognition.

" _Kara, can you hear me?_ " Alex asked, this time in the girl's native language.

Kara flinched a little.

" _You're okay,_ " Alex assured her quietly. _"I'm Alex. I'm here to help you. I can help you. Would you like that_?"

There was no response but Alex was sure the girl was listening.

" _Everything's really loud right now, isn't it?"_

There was a slight nod on the girl's end.

 _"Okay, I'm going to come a little closer, okay_?"

Kara reacted immediately, trying to push herself further into the corner.

" _Okay, okay, I'll stay here. It's okay. Just focus on me, okay? Just focus on my voice, Kara. It's okay, I got you. I got you."_

* * *

"What?!" Kara's eyes were bugging out of her head.

"Alex went with Mr. Ramon to help your doppelgänger," J'onn repeated.

"I have to go," Kara swung her legs over the edge of the sun bed only to be hit with a wave of dizziness.

"Hang on there," J'onn reached out to steady the blonde. "You're not completely healed yet."

"I'm healed enough to see my doppelgänger," Kara argued.

J'onn sighed. "I know I'm not going to stop you. Just leave the saving to Mr. Allen and his friends should any trouble arise during your stay."

"Fine," Kara conceded. She slid off the bed slowly. "I just need to get home and get the extrapolator."

"I took the liberty of getting it for you," J'onn put in.

"Really?" Kara asked.

"Yes, I figured you'd want to get going as soon as possible." J'onn revealed the small device.

Kara grinned and launched herself into J'onn's arms. "Thank you!"

J'onn chuckled and handed over the technology. "You'd better get going, Alex may need your help."

Kara smiled. "Yes, sir." She activated the device and stepped excitedly into the swirling blue portal.

She stepped out and found herself in the hallway. She tucked the extrapolator into one of her suit pockets and listened for her friends.

It didn't take her long.

"Kara!" Wally was the first to notice the blonde as she entered the Cortex.

Kara waved.

"Kara," Barry ran up, engulfing the blonde in a warm hug.

"Hey," Kara smiled, happily returning the embrace. "So, where is she?"

Barry looked toward one of the labs. "Alex coaxed her in there."

Kara nodded. "Okay." She slowly headed toward the lab. She could hear Alex talking in Kryptonese. She could also hear a heartbeat, one that wasn't her sister's.

She stepped into the room hesitantly.

Alex looked up. " _Hey, there's someone I want you to meet. Okay_?"

The girl in Alex's arms nodded and slowly turned her face to catch Kara's eyes.

Kara gasped. It was so surreal.

The young Kryptonian's eyes widened. Her eyes trailed over the blonde in the doorway, her eyes landing on her family's crest.

" _Hey_ ," Kara Danvers said.

" _Hi_ ," The smaller Kara greeted.

 _"This is my sister_ ," Alex said.

The girl nodded, eyes now glued on Kara's face.

" _Did you survive Krypton too_?" She asked.

Alex watched her sister's face, watched the pain and anguish pass over her features.

" _Yeah_ ," The older Kara finally said, voice thick with emotion. " _Yeah, I did._ "


	3. Cisco's Tour

"You almost ready?" Cisco asked.

Caitlin nodded. "Ready when you are."

"Then let's get this show on the road!" Cisco pumped his fist in excitement.

A group of high schoolers were going to be touring Star Labs this morning and Cisco was all fired up about it. He'd already reworked the tour nine hundred and fifteen times over the past week in preparation.

When the group arrived, Cisco and Caitlin were waiting for them.

"Good morning, geeks!" Cisco clapped his hands excitedly.

Caitlin groaned inwardly. "Welcome to Star Labs, everyone. I'm Caitlin Snow and this is-"

"Cisco Ramon," Cisco cut in. "A.K.A, the coolest tour guide you will ever have!"

"Cisco!" Caitlin hissed.

He ignored her. "Enough of this, let's get started. Follow me, everybody!"

By the end of the tour, Caitlin was seriously considering outing herself as Killer Frost so she could murder one Cisco Ramon. He'd kept up his very enthusiastic (and annoying) nature and while some of the teens have caught onto his excitement, most of them hadn't. There was a lot of talking and pushing with the boys and lots of the girls were on their phones the whole time.

"Any questions?" Caitlin asked as the tour ended.

A few hands went up.

"Yes?" Cisco pointed to a young man near the back.

Caitlin eyed the other students. The tour group was made up of a few classes and was rather big. She was just about to turn her attention back to Cisco when she spotted someone.

Someone who looked a lot like someone else.

It only took her five seconds to figure it out.

Kara. The young woman looked like Kara. Glasses, blonde hair, her very air shouted Kara Danvers.

"Seeing some good looking dudes?" Cisco teased as they trailed after the group. The groups was heading outside to eat lunch.

"No," Caitlin swatted his arm.

Cisco just waggled his eyebrows. "You seemed to be focused on someone. Was it the kid with the cool hairdo? Or the one with the 'Dinosaurs are extinct and so will you if you when I'm finished with you' shirt?"

"No," Caitlin looked around. "It was her." She pointed.

Cisco followed her gaze. "Oh. Her, yeah, I guess she's nice looking, I mean...hey, she looks kind of like-"

"A younger version of a certain blonde alien we know?" Caitlin finished.

"Yeah," Cisco agreed. "Definitely."

The two shared a look. "Doppelgänger," They said simultaneously.

"Hey, can we sit with you two?" Caitlin asked as she and Cisco approached the area the Kara look alike was eating with a friend.

"Y-yeah," The blonde nodded shyly.

"So, did you enjoy the tour?" Cisco asked.

"Yeah," Came the soft response.

"Awesome," Cisco smiled.

"I'm Caitlin," Caitlin introduced herself.

The girl nodded. "I remember. I'm Kara."

"Nice to meet you, Kara," Caitlin held out a hand.

Kara smiled.

"I'm Kenny," Kara's companion said.

"Kenny," Caitlin shook the young man's hand as well. "Nice to meet you."

Kenny nodded.

"And I'm Cisco," Cisco held out a hand.

"The coolest tour guide ever," Kara recalled.

Cisco's grin widened. "Yeah, baby!"

Caitlin rolled her eyes. "Please don't encourage him."

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you for reading and commenting, I really appreciate it.

I have a few more ideas lined up but if anyone has any ideas, please let me know and I'll see what I can do. Thanks again!


	4. Kara Zor-El

"What do I do?" Barry asked.

" _Working on it!_ " Cisco yelled.

"Kind of need it now," Barry dodged a jab to the face.

His black suited opponent faked another punch before coming in with a swift uppercut, sending the red suited hero up into the air. Barry didn't have time to think of a counter attack or defense as he was brought back to earth by a hand on his ankle and thrown, crashing through the glass window of the restaurant the two had been fighting near.

Panicked guests and employees hurried to exit the building.

Barry picked himself up, shaking the blurriness from the corners of his vision.

The figure outside leered. "Until next time, Flash," He taunted.

* * *

"We need to trap him," Oliver said.

"But how?" Cisco asked. "The dude's a freakin' speedster!"

"So is Barry and we've caught him," Arrow pointed out.

Barry decided not to comment on that. "Actually, he's more than a speedster."

"What?" Iris asked.

Barry sighed, running a hand through his hair. "He had this crest on his suit. A crest like Kara's."

"What?!" Several voices cried at once.

Barry nodded. "Yeah. I-I think it's our Earth's Superman, Kara's cousin."

"I have a Kryptonite arrow," Oliver reminded them.

"Yeah, why and how did you get that?" Caitlin asked.

"I try not to divulge my secrets," Was the only response.

"I have a feeling we're going to need more than that," Barry said. "This guy's fast. And strong. And he's not Kara, he's not holding back."

"So we need to contact Kara and find a way to defeat him," Oliver surmised.

"Right now, I'd say that's our best bet," Barry agreed.

"Cisco and I'll go," Oliver said.

Barry looked about ready to argue.

"Barry," Iris took his arm. "You need to rest."

Barry hesitated.

"She's right, Bear," Joe said.

"Fine," The speedster submitted.

Oliver nodded, satisfied. "Cisco, let's go."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

By the time Cisco and Oliver got back, Barry was healed and biting at the bit.

"We're on our own," Oliver announced.

"What's going on?" Wally asked.

"Kara's dealing with a Worldkiller," Oliver explained. "When we got there, she'd been in a coma for a little over 24 hours."

Barry gaped. "A-a coma?"

"Yeah," Cisco agreed. "Crazy, right?"

"J'onn was able to give us some pointers though," Oliver began. "He said if we can get close enough, injecting liquid Kryptonite might work. And if we can find the right frequency, we can throw this guy's hearing off."

Cisco nodded and took off to start working.

"Barry, Oliver," Felicity looked up from the computer. "He's back."

"He's targeting the precinct." Caitlin informed them.

The two heroes exchanged looks. They had no plan and no back-up. It certainly wasn't ideal, but then again, neither was the situation.

* * *

"Flash, back for round two," The black clad figure greeted, eyes shining behind his dark mask, teeth glinting in the glow of the streetlights. He eyed the speedster from his elevated position in the air.

"And I'm not alone," Barry admitted.

The man chuckled. "I know." And he spun, grabbing the Kryptonite arrow Oliver had shot from a nearby rooftop.

Oliver grit his teeth; it was like Overgirl all over again.

The floating man laughed, tossing the arrow far from sight. "You'll have to do better than that, Green Arrow,"

Oliver rolled out of range as twin jets of heat were fired at him.

"Go," Cisco hissed to his companion.

Wally nodded and took off. He went a few blocks before turning around and heading back the way he came.

Cisco watched the yellow lightning approaching and opened a breach.

Wally's eyes narrowed as he entered the breach. A second later, he was flying out of another breach.

The flying man saw the breach opening near him just in time to see a fist heading straight for his face.

Wally and the man went tumbling to the ground.

"Yes!" Cisco pumped his fist. "Take that, evil dude Kara!"

Caitlin, back at Star Labs, face palmed.

"Not yes," Wally corrected the tech nerd; the man had recovered quickly and it was all the speedster could do to keep out of range.

"Oliver, I'm going to try and distract him, find that arrow," Barry said. He didn't wait for an answer before jumping into the chaos.

The fight went on and on, the flying man (Cisco started calling him Black Storm after some efficient use of freeze breath) definitely had the upper hand though.

"We can't keep this up forever," Oliver growled.

"We need a plan," Wally said.

"No time," Barry just barely dodged Black Storm's heat vision.

"Perhaps it's time to pay a visit for your friends," Black Storm decided.

Oliver's eyes widened.

"What?" Barry asked.

The man in black merely smiled before shooting off - in the direction of Star Labs.

"Cisco!" Oliver barked. "I need a breach!"

"On it!" Cisco opened a breach which he and Oliver immediately stepped through.

Barry and Wally were already running after the man, hoping to stop him before he reached the building.

Oliver and Cisco stepped in the Cortex.

"Cisco, get them out of here!" Oliver barked.

"We have to help," Iris protested.

"The best thing you can do right now is get out of here," Oliver told her. "He could use you as leverage."

Iris didn't look too happy about the situation but she nodded.

"Let's go," Cisco said. Iris and Felicity hurried over to him. Cisco held out his arm, preparing to open a breach when twin laser jets blasted overhead.

"Get down!" Oliver yelled, tackling HR to the ground. Cisco dropped quickly, taking Iris and Felicity with him. Killer Frost narrowed her eyes at the new arrival.

Black Storm looked around. "Not as magnificent as I'd anticipated but all well. It's your deaths, not mine."

"Move!" Iris shouted as Black Storm suddenly lunged toward them.

Felicity rolled to the side. She felt a hand on her shoulder, felt herself being lifted into the air.

Then as quickly as she'd registered that, she was falling.

And suddenly, she wasn't.

"What-?"

Wally had her in his arms. "I got you," He assured her.

"Thanks," She breathed.

Wally flashed a smile.

"Get them out of here!" Oliver ordered.

Wally nodded.

Cisco was busy helping Barry with the man in black; Wally tightened his hold on the blonde tech. "Hold on," He ran them out of the building, only setting the woman down after they'd left Star Labs behind. He set her down and zipped off to get Iris and HR.

* * *

"Do you still have the red sun lamp?" Oliver grunted.

"Yeah," Cisco replied. "A disassembled one."

Oliver growled, shooting off a few arrows, all of which were easily deflected.

"Give up yet?" Black Storm taunted.

"Never," Oliver set his jaw.

Black Storm laughed. "I can see you're tiring, all of you are." He scanned the Cortex. "I thought it would be easy to take you down but, as it turns out, it was even easier than I thought."

Barry was in a heap, surrounded by glass, after being thrown through it. Wally was still up but was bleeding from a gash in his arm. Killer Frost was a little beat up as well; Cisco was doing about the same. Oliver was bleeding from a cut on his forehead and was sure one of his ribs had cracked.

"You know the saying, 'Ladies first'?" Black Storm contemplated. "Why don't we start there?" And he flew forward, heading straight for Killer Frost.

Wally immediately moved forward. But it wouldn't be in time. Just a little further, a little faster-

Black Storm's hand was reaching for Killer Frost's neck, was almost there; she felt, for only the briefest of moments, the ghost of fingers against her neck.

A figure rammed sideways into Black Storm, both of them tumbling through the air.

Black Storm jumped up, eyes burning with anger.

The new figure stood up, back to the other heroes. This person was wearing a black hoodie with the hood up, jeans, and a pair of old Converse.

"And who do you think you are?" Black Storm sneered.

The other person didn't answer. Just stood and waited.

Black Storm seethed. "Who. Are. You?" He demanded.

"I'm here to stop you," The new figure finally replied.

Wally's eyes widened, almost instantly recognizing the voice.

"You can't stop me," Black Storm scoffed.

The figure shrugged. "Can't blame me for trying." And with that being said, the new person lunged themselves at Black Storm.

The two grappled for a few tense seconds before Black Storm activated his heat vision, throwing the black hooded hero backward.

Oliver immediately shot the Kryptonite arrow. It embedded itself in Black Storm's abdomen.

The black clad villain cried out in pain, grabbing the shaft and yanking it out of his body.

Two bolts of lightning hit the man, courtesy of Wally and now conscious Barry. He cried out, the electricity running over his body.

Killer Frost shot ice at the man, furthering his distraction.

A black and blue blur dove through the air, delivering a crushing blow to Black Storm's face.

Oliver stood up from where he'd been crouching, eying Black Storm's unmoving body warily.

The black hooded figure stood over the downed villain, hands on their hips.

"Thank you," Barry said.

The black hooded figure nodded, turning to face them. "You're welcome, Flash."

Killer Frost frowned; the new hero's hood was large, it's shadow covering most of the newcomer's face.

"Who-who are you?" Cisco asked.

"No one special,"

Wally raised an eyebrow. "You just helped us take down that guy. I'd say that's pretty special."

"Yeah," Barry agreed.

The figure chuckled and Barry recognized the noise.

"We really do appreciate your help," Oliver added.

Cisco could hear the smile in the newcomer's voice when they answered. "Thank you, Mayor,"

Oliver frowned. "What?"

"Oh. Sorry. It kind of slipped out."

"You know who I am?"

"Well," The figure shifted nervously. "Yeah. I mean...so I have x-ray vision and so I can kind of see behind the mask."

Oliver sighed. "I see. And who are you?"

"Uh," There was a beat of hesitation. "Just someone who wants peace in the world."

"A person who wouldn't happen to be a Kryptonian?" Oliver asked.

There was a moment of silence. Then a laugh. "I guess I should have seen that coming." The figure reached up and pulled the hood back, shaking loose a head of blonde curls.

Barry couldn't help but gape. He had already suspected that it was Kara but it was another thing to have that guess come true. She looked just like Kara of Earth-38 did, only a little older.

"I'm Kara." The woman introduced herself. "I'm from the planet Krypton."

"Wait," Cisco interrupted. "What did you mean by 'I should have seen that coming'?"

Kara smiled gently. "Well, I have seen myself on the tv twice now."

"Dominators," Barry nodded.

"And the Nazis," Cisco added.

Kara nodded. "Yes. I have a feeling you have more questions but I think the best thing right now, would be to figure out what to do with this guy," She jerked a thumb behind her at the prone body of Black Storm.

"Cisco, I need the red sun lamp now," Oliver said.

Cisco nodded. "On it,"

* * *

An hour later, Black Storm was in his own metahuman cell, complete with a personal red sun lamp.

Wally, Barry, and Kara had made quick work with repairing the Cortex while Cisco and Felicity took care of the computers.

"So you've essentially been in hiding?" Oliver asked Kara.

Kara considered. "I suppose. I don't know, the world's never really needed another superhero."

"You sure about that?" Oliver asked.

"Maybe. I still help out when I can," Kara told the man. "Just not like you do."

"Fair enough. Where do you live?"

"Grove City."

Oliver nodded. "Just out of curiosity, why show yourself now?"

Kara sighed. "I guess because no one else was showing up. I mean, when the Dominators attacked, the other me came and there was like a whole league of superpowers, the same thing with the Nazis, there were plenty of heroes to go around. This time, I just had a feeling I needed to help out."

Oliver nodded. "Well, I'm glad you did."

Kara smiled. "Me too."

* * *

 _Author's Note:  
_

 _So the villain in this one, Black Storm, is based on Superman Prime who is basically an evil Superman from Earth Prime, or something like that._

 _Also, I was reading on Wikipedia under Superman Prime and it said that Kryptonite from other universes don't affect Kryptonians of that universe. Which kind of made me think of the recent crossover with the Kryptonite arrow and how it didn't really affect Kara or Overgirl. But anyway, that's why it also doesn't have much effect on Black Storm, in case you were wondering._


	5. Kal's Arrival

"What's that?" Caitlin asked, pointing to a moving speck on Cisco computer screen. After a successful day of crime fighting, a few members of Team Flash were happily enjoying a couple dozen boxes of pizza.

Cisco leaned forward, squinting a little at the dot making its way across the screen. "Huh."

"What?"

"I don't know." Cisco tapped a few buttons on the keyboard.

"What are you doing?" Barry asked.

"Trying to figure out where this thing is going to land." Cisco explained.

"Is it a comet?" Caitlin wondered.

Cisco shrugged. "Could be." A few more minutes and he had a tentative location of arrival. "Looks like it'll hit somewhere near Star City."

Barry nodded. "When?"

"A few hours, maybe less. So about 10:30, 11. Something like that."

"I'll let Oliver know," Barry zipped out of Star Labs, on his way to give Star City's mayor a spontaneous visit.

* * *

"Is this it?" Oliver asked. He scanned the dark horizon.

 _"According to my calculations_ ," Cisco said through the coms. " _Yes_."

Barry craned his neck. "I don't see anything."

" _Yet_ ," Cisco reminded them. " _You don't see it yet."_

"Just tell us when it's close," Oliver said.

" _As you wish, boss dude_ ,"

Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, Cisco," Barry grumbled good naturedly.

" _Uh, I mean, other boss dude."_ Cisco was quick to correct himself.

Barry chuckled.

" _Hey, it should be landing soon_!" Cisco exclaimed two minutes later.

"I think…" Barry squinted. "Yeah, I think I see it."

" _Brace for impact,_ " Cisco warned. _"It's coming in fast_."

Barry and Oliver watched as a streak raced over their heads. A few seconds later, the ground beneath them rumbled.

"Let's go," Oliver said.

Barry nodded, grabbing Oliver's arm and running them both to the landing site.

" _What is it?!_ " Cisco cried.

Oliver studied the craft. "It looks like-"

"A spaceship," Barry finished.

" _What?! Dude, how cool is that?"_

"It's Kryptonian," Barry continued.

Oliver frowned. "How do you know that?"

"It looks like Kara's," Barry explained. "I saw it when I first went to Earth-38."

Oliver considered the new information. "So this could be our earth's Kara?"

Barry shrugged. "Maybe. Kara also has a cousin from Krypton and she mentioned something about an uncle, aunt, and their army."

Oliver grunted.

The two heroes approached the spacecraft hesitantly.

There were no sounds from inside the pod.

Oliver reached out and, in one swift, hard jerk, ripped the covering from the craft.

"Whoa," Barry was not expecting that.

Inside a small bundle lay securely in the seat, its occupant gazing up at the two men with a expression of agitation and intrigue.

Oliver's eyes widened slightly. He wasn't any more prepared than Barry but he knew someone had to be the levelheaded one and judging by the look of awe on the speedster's face, it was going to have to be Oliver.

The baby boy made a few gurgling noises.

"Hey, little guy," Barry made to pick up the child but Oliver stopped him. "What?"

"We don't know anything about him," Oliver pointed out.

"He needs a home," Barry argued.

Oliver nodded. "I agree but we also don't know anything about this kid. It could be a trap."

"What?" Barry exclaimed.

"Someone could have put a tracker on him, expecting us to take him with us," Oliver explained.

The child's face twisted into a frown which quickly turned into loud sobs.

"Someone put a tracker on this kid, shot him up into space, and brought him back down?" Barry asked, incredulous.

Oliver shrugged. "Possibly."

"It could also be a pod from Krypton," Barry mused.

"Another possibility," Oliver agreed.

Barry eyed the green clad man for a moment before impulsively reaching into the pod and drawing the child out, cradling him gently in his arms.

"Barry!" Oliver grumbled.

"You wanted to hear crying for the rest of your life?" Barry countered, bouncing the boy up and down.

Oliver sighed. "Fine. We'll take him to Star Labs, make sure he's healthy, and figure out what to do with him."

Barry grinned. "I knew your fatherly side would win out."

"Sure." Oliver grunted. In truth, the baby was...cute but he did come from outer space. The last time something like that happened, they were fighting to save the planet. And if the Invaders from Earth X taught them anything, it was that doppelgangers weren't always the nicest kids on the block. So it wasn't that he hated the kid, the child hadn't done anything wrong, but Oliver had to look at all the cards on the table. And the hard part was that some of those cards where facedown.

* * *

"So what do we do with him?" Cisco asked.

"Give him a home," Iris said. She was gently rocking the child in her arms.

Caitlin smiled, bringing a freshly made bottle.

"We're pretty sure he's Kryptonian," Oliver added.

Barry nodded from where he was standing behind his wife, making faces at the baby. "What should we call him?"

Oliver shrugged.

"Was there anything else in the pod?" Felicity asked.

Cisco shook his head. "Besides the baby, just a few crystals. Wonder how much they're worth."

"We'll keep them for now," Barry decided wisely. "We can't just throw out something that came with him from wherever he's from."

"Yeah, okay," Cisco agreed.

"So, name?" Barry reminded them.

"Christopher?" Felicity suggested.

"Maybe a Brandon," Iris commented.

Cisco frowned. "I was thinking more along the lines of Tom."

"Dean," Caitlin said.

Barry shook his head. "Nah. What about Henry? What do you think, Oliver?"

Oliver crossed his arms, examining the tiny face. "Tyler might be nice."

Wally had been silent throughout the exchange. "How...how about Clark?"

Felicity raised her eyebrows. "Yeah. Clark, I like that."

Barry looked around, no one argued with that. "Clark it is."

"He's going to need papers," Caitlin said, getting to the next order of business.

Felicity nodded. "Got it." She began typing away on one of the computers.

"Who is going to stay with?" Wally asked. "We can't just leave him here, he needs a stable home."

Barry and Iris exchanged a look. "We'll take him," Barry volunteered.

"Barry," Oliver frowned a little. "Think about for a while, we can keep him here for a day or two before we decide."

"We're sure," Barry insisted.

"Think it through," Oliver ordered. "It's a big deal to raise a kid and while I don't doubt you and Iris would do a great job, you have to consider what this will mean for both of you."

Iris and Barry looked at each other.

"Here, Iris," Caitlin held out her arms.

"Thanks," Iris handed over Clark and the now empty bottle. She stood up, leading Barry into another room to talk it all over.

"So, Clark," Wally grinned. "I'm Wally and I'm gonna be the best uncle in the entire multiverse."

Caitlin frowned. "Iris and Barry might not adopt him," She pointed out.

Wally shrugged. "I'm still gonna be the best uncle ever."

* * *

It took a while to get everything in place but four weeks later everything was finished. The paperwork, Clark's room, birth certificates, everything had been taken care of.

Clark West-Allen was legally Barry and Iris's son and Team Flash's small, adorable mascot.

Clark was doing well, he hadn't shown any signs of Kryptonian powers which was good but had everyone a little on edge for when he developed them. They hadn't been able to get in contact with their Earth-38 friends because everything was a mess in Central City but they were planning on breaching over soon. They had a lot of questions for Kara.


	6. A Couple Of Scientists

"I'll miss you," Barry muttered.

"I'll call every night," Iris promised. "Besides, it's not like you can't come see me if you really wanted to."

Barry grinned. "I just might."

* * *

Iris sighed, setting her suitcase on the bed.

She'd been assigned a story in Midville on a new technological advancement at an up-and-coming corporation, Kent & Roads. She'd tried to find some information on the two founders but hadn't come up with very much. Just a few names and recent achievements.

Iris was distracted from her unpacking when her phone rang. She picked it up and glanced at the caller ID. She smiled. "Miss me already?" She teased.

"I missed you the moment you disappeared from my sight," Barry laughed.

"Aww," Iris turned the phone to speaker and continued unpacking. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, just wanted to make sure you got to the hotel safely."

"Well, I did. Unpacking as we speak."

"Great. So I was thinking - oh, snap. Um, I have to go, robbery on Hurst Street. I'll call you this evening."

"I look forward to it." Iris said. "Love you, stay safe."

"Okay, love you too."

* * *

"Please welcome Kent & Roads' founders, Kara Kent and Alex Roads,"

Iris clapped along with everyone else as two women walked onto the stage.

"Good morning," The dark haired woman said. "My name is Alex Roads and this is my partner, Kara Kent."

The other women, a smiling blonde, nodded. "We're excited to show you what we've learned over the past few months."

Iris' pen absently moved across her notepad. Kara Kent? Alex Roads? The two looked exactly like Kara and Alex Danvers, everything from Kara's wide smile and glasses to Alex's hair style and collected demeanor.

Iris hurriedly jotted down notes, impressed by what the two had discovered in such a short amount of time.

After the question segment had ended and reporters were trickling out, Iris pushed toward the front where Kara and Alex were talking with a few people. Iris flashed her badge at the guards who let her by; she'd been lucky enough to get special access to a private meeting with the Kent and Roads after the panel.

"You seem very confident in your findings," One report was saying. "How can you be so sure? This is new, uncharted territory."

Kara smiled warmly. "Math doesn't lie, Mr. Smith, and we've done our calculations billions of times."

"There's not much chance of failure at this point," Alex agreed.

"But it's still there?" Smith asked.

"Yes," Alex confirmed. "But the margin of error is so slim, it's hardly mentionable."

"We are aware of the chance of it not working," Kara added. "But at this point, we have no real reason to question it."

"Thank you," Smith nodded, furiously scribbling down notes.

"Miss Kent?" A guard came up behind Kara. He whispered something in the woman's ear.

Kara's face lit up. "Of course!"

The guard nodded and retreated, conveying something through an earpiece.

"Well," Kara clapped her hands. "Shall we convene to another room? We took the liberty of ordering food so I hope you're all hungry."

Iris followed Kent, Roads, and the handful of other reporters to another room. There was a large conference table in the center. Lining one wall was a table ladened with food.

"Please find your name," Alex instructed, gesturing to small white name tags on the table.

Iris rounded the table, successfully locating her name, Iris West-Allen. She glanced at the two names on either side. To her right was a Jennifer Jones Waller. She blinked seeing the name to her left; Alex Roads. She craned her neck to see the name next to Alex's. Not surprisingly it was Kara's.

"Come get some food," Kara invited everyone.

They were just settling down with their food when the conference room door opened and a security guard entered, a young boy at his side.

"Kal!" Kara greeted, happily. She turned to the guard. "William, can you grab another chair please?"

The guard smiled. "Of course."

"Thank you,"

The boy, he looked to be about twelve, worked his way around the table to stand next to Kara. They whispered together for a short time because Kara gently pushed the boy toward the table.

"I apologize," Kara said, turning her attention back to the reporters. "Now, before we get to questions, I thought we'd just socialize a little bit. Off the record, if you don't mind."

The reporters all nodded, putting away notepads and pens.

"Good," Kara smiled.

William entered a moment later with a chair which he placed between Kara and the reporter next to her. Kal came over and sat down after loading a plate with food.

"So," Alex turned to Iris. "Mrs. West-Allen, what brings you to Kent & Roads? Besides being assigned a story, that is."

Iris chuckled. "Just the story, I'm afraid."

Alex nodded, spearing a bit of meat on her fork. "Understandable. How long have you been a reporter?"

"A few years," Iris revealed.

"Very nice," Alex cut into her steak. "So, I'm sure you have questions for me. Shoot."

Iris was momentarily taken aback. "Yes. Uh, how did you and Miss Kent meet?"

"Our families knew each other," Alex explained.

Iris nodded. "What got you two so interested in this field of science?"

"Well, I've always wanted to be a doctor and Kara has a knack for the sciences." Alex shrugged.

"That's great," Iris grinned. "What you're doing is amazing."

"I should hope so," Alex agreed. "We've been planning for years."

"Really?"

"Sure," Alex smirked a little. "We may have had a few months of crazy success but before that came years of planning."

"Yeah," Kara leaned over. "Everything had to be perfect."

Iris noticed Kal seemed to be in a serious conversation with the reporter next to him.

Kara followed Iris' gaze and laughed. "He's taking after our footsteps. He loves science."

"I'm sure that had nothing to do with the two of you," Iris joked.

Kara smiled widely. "Of course not."

Iris took a sip of water. "I hope you don't mind me asking but is Kal your…"

"Cousin," Kara supplied. "And this," She playfully bumped Alex's shoulder. "Is his honorary aunt."

Alex rolled her eyes.

"Did you two grow up together?" Jennifer Waller, the reporter on Iris' other side, inquired.

Alex shook her head. "No. Kara and Kalan grew up in Kansas. We know each other through our parents."

"What do they do?" Jennifer asked.

"My parents are scientists," Alex said.

"Our foster parents are farmers," Kara said.

"Oh," Jennifer's eyes widened. "I didn't know, I'm so sorry, I-"

"It's fine," Kara assured her, flashing a dazzling smile. She glanced lovingly over at her cousin. "If anyone should be apologizing it should be me. I hope you don't mind Kal tagging along."

Iris grinned. "I don't mind and I don't think any of his audience mind either."

Kal seemed to entertaining most of the table with a shirt if lecture on one of the parts of his cousin and aunt's project.

Kara laughed. "Someday he's going to do something amazing." She gazed on her cousin lovingly.

"You bet he is," Alex agreed. "He's brilliant."

Iris smiled. Barry would be so jealous he wasn't here.

* * *

Author's note:

Okay, so a couple things.

1\. I changed Kal's/Clark's name to Kalan because I feel like Kara would have liked something that was closer to his Kryptonian name. (Nothing against the name Clark, just saying.)

2\. I feel like having Kal at the conference was definitely unorthodox but also something that Kara and Alex would have seen as perfectly fine.

3\. Alex's last name is Roads because she married someone with that name; I didn't say that in the one-shot but there wasn't a good place to put it.

4\. Last thing, if you noticed that the conference took place in Midville, you read that right. I meant Midville not Midvale, just in case that was confusing to anyone.


	7. Look Who's Running

"Hey, did you see the panel last night?" Cisco asked as Barry entered the Cortex.

The speedster shook his head. "No. Why?"

"Cisco took a fancy to one of the candidates for Vice President," Caitlin teased.

"Hey!" Cisco frowned.

Barry chuckled.

"And who was this?" Iris asked, coming up behind her husband.

"Her name was Cat Grant," Cisco supplied.

"Wait, what?" Barry's eyes seemed to bug out of his head. "Cat Grant is running for Vice President?"

"Yeah," Cisco said. "What, do you know her or something?"

Barry nodded. "At least, on Kara's earth, I do."

"Really?" Caitlin asked.

"Not hard to forget," Barry admitted. "Especially when she says that the name Flash sounds like a superpower for jumping out of an alley in a trench coat."

"WHAT?!" Cisco looked offended. Caitlin and Iris however smirked.

"Yeah," Barry rubbed his neck, smiling. "On Earth-38, she named me the Blur."

"Wh-what?" Cisco stood up and started pacing, seemingly unable to cope with the new information given to him.

* * *

Author's Note:

Yeah, I know, it's really (really, really) short but I like where it is right now (maybe I'll add something later, we'll see). Plus, even if Cat isn't really there, she still makes her impression.


End file.
